List of minor biblical figures, L-Z
: "In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth."; illustration from the 1728 Figures de la Bible; illustrated by Gerard Hoet (1648–1733) and others, and published by P. de Hondt in The Hague; image courtesy Bizzell Bible Collection, University of Oklahoma Libraries]] This list contains persons named in the Bible of minor notability, about whom either nothing or very little is known, aside from any family connections. L Lael Lael ("Of God") was a member of the house of Gershon according to Numbers 3:24. He was the father of Eliasaph. Laadah Laadah or Ladah was a son of Shelah and a grandson of Judah. His son was Mareshah. ( ) Leummim Leummim was the third son of Dedan, son of Jokshan, son of Abraham by Keturah. ( ) It is often conjectured that he was the head of an Arabian tribe. Levi Levi was the name of two minor figures mentioned in the Bible: *The great-great-grandfather of Jesus; son of Melchi and father of Matthat. ( ) *Another ancestor of Jesus. ( ) Libni Libni was a son of Gershon of the house of Levi according to Exodus 6:17. He was born in Egypt. Lois Lois was the mother of Eunice and grandmother of Timothy. ( ) M Maaseiah Maaseiah (Hebrew מעשיהו Ma`aSayYaHOo "Work of God") is the name of several men in the Hebrew Bible: *One of the Levites whom David appointed as porter for the ark , *One of the "captains of hundreds" associated with Jehoiada in restoring king Jehoash to the throne *The "king's son," probably one of the sons of king Ahaz, killed by Zichri in the invasion of Judah by Pekah, king of Israel *One who was sent by king Josiah to repair the temple . He was governor (Heb. sar, rendered elsewhere in the Authorized Version "prince," "chief captain," chief ruler") of Jerusalem. *The father of the priest Zephaniah , *The father of the false prophet Zedekiah *a priest, the father of Neriah , *The son of Shallum, "the keeper of the threshold" (Jeremiah 35:4) "may be the father of the priest Zephaniah mentioned in Jeremiah 21:1; 29:25; 37:3." The Interpreter's Bible, 1951, volume V, page 1060 Maasiai Hebrew for "Worker of Jehovah", one of the priests resident at Jerusalem at the Captivity Maaziah *Head of the twenty-fourth priestly course in David's reign. *Also, A priest Machbanai Hebrew for "Clad with a mantle, or bond of the Lord", one of the Gadite heroes who joined David in the wilderness Machi Machi of the Tribe of Gad was the father of Geuel, a scout sent to Canaan prior to the crossing of the Jordan River according to Numbers 13:15. Mahalath Hebrew: sickness, a company of dancers, or a harp # Mahalath, one of the wives of Esau, and a daughter of Ishmael ( ). Thought to be the same as Basemath of Genesis 36. # Mahalath, a daughter of Jerimoth and Abihail; the wife of king Rehoboam. ( ) Mahali Mahali (also Mahli) was a son of Merari of the house of Levi according to Exodus 6:19, born in Egypt. Mahath Hebrew for "Grasping" * A Kohathite Levite, father of Elkanah * Another Kohathite Levite, of the time of Hezekiah Mahazioth Heb. "Visions", a Kohathite Levite, chief of the twenty-third course of musicians , Maher-shalal-hash-baz Maher-shahal-has-baz ("Hurry to spoil!" or "He has made haste to the plunder!") was the second mentioned son of the prophet Isaiah (Isaiah 8.1-4). The name is a reference to the impending plunder of Samaria and Damascus by the king of Assyria. Mahlah Mahlah (“infirmity,” “a harp”, or “pardon”) is the name of two biblical persons: * One of the daughters of Zelophehad, who with her four sisters brought a claim regarding inheritance before Moses. ( , , ; *A child of Gilead's sister Hammolecheth and great-granddaughter of Manasseh. She had two siblings, Ishhod and Abiezer. ( ) Mahol Heb. "Dance", the father of four sons who were inferior in wisdom only to Solomon. Malchiel Malchiel was a son of Beriah according to Genesis 46:17 and Numbers 26:45. He was one of the 70 souls to migrate to Egypt with Jacob. Malchi-shua Heb. "King of help", one of the four sons of Saul . He perished along with his father in the battle of Gilboa . Malchiah Malchiah (Hebrew: מלכיהו MaLKhi-YaHOo "God is my king") son of the king (Jeremiah 38:6), owner of the pit into which Jeremiah was thrown Mallothi Heb. "My fulness", a Kohathite Levite, one of the sons of Heman the Levite ( ), and chief of the nineteenth division of the temple musicians Malluch Heb. "Reigned over, or reigning." * A Levite of the family of Merari * A priest who returned from Babylon ( ),( ),( ) Mash Mash was a son of Aram according to Genesis 10:23. Massa Hebrew for a type of gift, one of the sons of Ishmael, the founder of an Arabian tribe ( ); a nomad tribe inhabiting the Arabian desert toward Babylonia. Matri Matri, of the Tribe of Benjamin was an ancestor of Saul according to I Samuel 10:21. Matthat "Gift of God", possibly also translated as Matthan. *The son of Levi, and father of Heli ( ), great grandfather to Jesus *Son of another Levi ( ) Mehetabeel Mehetabeel ("Whom God benefits" or "God causes good") was the father of Delaiah, and grandfather of Shemaiah, who joined Sanballat against Nehemiah ( ). Mehetabel Mehetabel ("Whom God benefits" or "God causes good") was the wife of Hadad, one of the kings of Edom ( ). Mehujael In Mehujael is a descendant of Cain, the son of Irad and the father of Methusael. Mehuman Faithful, one of the eunuchs whom Ahasuerus commanded to bring in Vashti ( ). Melchi "My king" The son of Addi, and father of Neri ( ), ( ). Melech King, the second of Micah's four sons ), and thus grandson of Mephibosheth. Also related to a southwest Asian god, see Melech Melea Fullness, the son of Menan and father of Eliakim, in the genealogy of our Lord ( ). Melzar Probably a Persian word meaning master of wine, i.e., chief butler; the title of an officer at the Babylonian court , who had charge of the diet of the Hebrew youths. Mephibosheth Saul's son by the concubine Rizpah, daughter of Aiah. During the reign of King David, some members of Saul's family were punished for what had been done to the Gibeonites. Mephibosheth and his brother Armoni along with five others, were "hanged on a hill before the Lord" by the Gibeonites, and their bodies left exposed in the sun for five months ( ). Merab "Increase", or "Majority", the eldest of Saul's two daughters. ( ) She was offered to David after his victory over Goliath, but does not seem to have entered heartily into this arrangement ( ). She was at length, however, married to Adriel of Abel-Meholah, a town in the Jordan valley, about 10 miles south of Bethshean, with whom the house of Saul maintained an alliance. She had five sons, who were all put to death by the Gibeonites on the hill of Gibeah ( ) It is also a common feminine name in Israel. Meraiah "Resistance", a chief priest, a contemporary of the high priest Joiakim (Neh 12:12). Meraioth "Rebellions", *Father of Amariah, a priest of the line of Eleazar ( ), ( ). It is uncertain if he ever was the high priest. *A priest who went to Jerusalem with Zerubbabel ( ). He is called Meremoth in Neh 12:3. Meremoth "Exaltations, heights", a priest who returned from Babylon with Zerubbabel ( ), to whom were sent the sacred vessels ( ) belonging to the temple. He took part in rebuilding the walls of Jerusalem (Neh 3:4). Merib-baal Meaning "Contender with Baal," ( ),( ), elsewhere called Mephibosheth ( ), the son of Jonathan. Meshelemiah "Friendship of Jehovah", a Levite of the family of the Korhites, called also Shelemiah ( ),( ) He was a temple gate-keeper in the time of David. Meshillemoth "Requitals". (1.) The father of Berechiah ( ). (2.) A priest, the son of Immer ( ). Meshullam Meshullam, meaning "befriended", was the name of eleven biblical individuals. (See Meshullam.) Meshullemeth "Friend", the wife of King Manasseh of Judah, and the mother of King Amon of Judah ( ). Methusael In Methusael is a descendant of Cain, the son of Mehujael and the father of Lamech. Mezahab "Water of gold", the father of Matred ( ),( ), and grandfather of Mehetabel, wife of Hadar, the last king of Edom. Mibhar "Choice", a Hagarene, one of David's warriors ( ); called also Bani the Gadite ( ). Mibsam "Fragrance" * One of Ishmael's twelve sons, and head of an Arab tribe ( ). * A son of Simeon ( ). Michael Michael of the house of Asher was the father of Sethur, a scout sent to Canaan prior to the crossing of the Jordan River according to Numbers 13:13. Michaiah Michaiah (Hebrew: מיכיהו Mikay'hu "Who is like Yah?"1)is the name of at least two biblical figures: *Michaiah (or Micaiah), son of Imri (q.v.) *Michaiah, the son of Gemariah, the son of Shaphan (Jeremiah 36:11),who heard Baruch's reading of the oracles of YHVH to Jeremiah, and reported to king Johoiakim Michri "Prize of Jehovah" or "Selling", a Benjamite, the father of Uzzi ( ). Mijamin Mijamin or Miamin ("from the right hand") is the name of three persons mentioned in the Bible: * The head of the sixth of twenty four priestly divisions set up by King David. ( ) * A chief priest who returned from Babylon with Zerubbabel ( ), who signed the renewed covenant with God. ( ) In the time of Joiakim his family had joined with that of Moadiah, and was led by Piltai. He was also called Miniamin. ( ) * A non-priestly Mijamin son of Parosh is mentioned in as one of those who divorced a gentile wife, and sacrificed a ram in atonement. Mikloth "Staves" or "Looking Down". # An officer under Dodai, in the time of David and Solomon ( ). # A Benjamite ( ),( ), ( ). Milaiai "Eloquent", a Levitical musician ( ) who took part in the dedication of the wall of Jerusalem. Mishael This was the name of two biblical men. Mishael was a son of Uzziel of the house of Levi according to Exodus 6:22, born in Egypt. He was a nephew of Amram and a cousin of Aaron, Miriam, and Moses. He and Elzaphan were asked by Moses to carry away Nadab’s and Abihu’s bodies to a place outside the camp. (Leviticus 10:4) Mishael was one of the three Hebrew youths who were trained with Daniel in Babylon (Dan. 1:11, 19). He and his companions were cast into and miraculously delivered from the fiery furnace for refusing to worship the king's idol (3:13-30). Mishael's Babylonian name was Meshach. Misham "Their cleansing" or "their beholding", a Benjamite, one of the sons of Elpaal ( ). Mishmannah "Fatness", one of the Gadite heroes who gathered to David at Ziklag ( ). Mithredath ( ; ; ) Meaning given by Mithra, or dedicated to Mithra, i.e., the sun, the Hebrew form of the Persian name Mithridates. * The "treasurer" of King Cyrus ( ). * , a Persian officer in Samaria Mnason "Reminding, or remembrancer". A Christian of Jerusalem with whom Paul lodged (( ). He was apparently a native of Cyprus, like Barnabas (( ), and was well known to the Christians of Caesarea (( ). He was an "old disciple" (R.V., "early disciple"), i.e., he had become a Christian in the beginning of the formation of the Church in Jerusalem. Molid * A son of Abishur of the tribe of Judah. ( ) Moza "A going forth." * One of the sons of Caleb ( ). * The son of Zimri, of the posterity of Saul ( ),( ). Muppim Muppim or Shuphim was the eighth son of Benjamin in Genesis 46:21 and Numbers 26:39. Mushi Mushi was a son of Merari of the house of Levi according to Exodus 6:19, born in Egypt. N Naaman Naaman is the fifth son of Benjamin in Genesis 46:21. Nahbi Nahbi, the son of Vophsi of the house of Naphtali, was a scout sent to Canaan prior to the crossing of the Jordan River according to Numbers 13:14. Neariah "Neariah" was a descendant of David, and father of Elionenai. He was the son of Shemaiah. Nebat Nebat (Hebrew: נבט NeḄaT "Sprout"), an Ephrathite of Zereda, was the father of Jeroboam (q.v.)I Kings 11:26 Nehushta Nehushta was the wife of King Jehoiakim and daughter of Elnathan ben Achbor of Jerusalem, according 2 Kings 24:8. She was also the mother of King Jehoiachin. Nekoda Nekoda was the ancestor of 652 Jews who returned from Babylonia with Ezra, but were declared ineligible to serve as Kohanim (priests) because they could not prove that their ancestors had been Kohanim. This is recounted in Ezra 2:48,60 and in Nehemiah 7:50, 62, where the number of men is given as 642. Nemuel Nemuel was the name of two individuals mentioned in the Bible: *The son of Eliab of the Tribe of Reuben according to Numbers 26:9. *Jemuel, a son of Simeon. Nepheg Nepheg was a son of Izhar of the house of Levi according to Exodus 6:21, born in Egypt. He was a nephew of Amram and a cousin of Aaron, Miriam, and Moses. Ner Ner was an uncle of Saul and the father of Abner according to I Samuel 14:50. Nereus Nereus was a Christian mentioned with his unnamed sister in with other saints to whom Paul the apostle sent greetings and salutations. Nobah Nobah, of the Tribe of Manasseh defeated the Amorites, took the villages of Kenath and renamed it Nobah according to Numbers 32:42. O Obadiah "Obadiah" was a descendant of David, father of Sheconiah, and son of Arnan Obal Obal, also Ebal, was a son of Joktan according to Genesis 10:28, 1 Chronicles 1:22. Obil Obil was an Ishmaelite, a keeper of camels in the time of David, according to 1 Chronicles 27:30. Ocran Ocran was a member of the house of Asher according to Numbers 1:13. He was the father of Pagiel. On On, the son of Peleth, of the Tribe of Reuben was a participant in Korah’s rebellion against Moses according to Numbers 16:1. Ophir Ophir was a son of Joktan according to Genesis 10:29, 1 Chronicles 1:23. Ozem Ozem is a Hebrew name meaning strong, which applies to two people in the Bible. #A brother of David, and the sixth son of Jesse ( ). #A son of Jerahmeel ( ). Ozni See Ezbon above. P Pagiel Pagiel was a son of Ocran and a prince of the house of Asher according to Numbers 1:13. Palti Palti, the son of Raphu of the house of Benjamin, was a scout sent to Canaan prior to the crossing of the Jordan River according to Numbers 13:9. Paltiel Paltiel Prince of the tribe of Issachar; one of those appointed by Moses to superintend the division of Canaan amongst the tribe (Num. 34:26). Parnach Parnach was the father of Elizaphan, a prince of the Tribe of Zebulun. (Num. 34:25). Pedahel Pedahel Prince of the tribe of Naphtali; one of those appointed by Moses to superintend the division of Canaan amongst the tribe (Num. 34:28). Pedahzur Pedahzur was a member of the house of Manasseh according to Numbers 1:10. He was the father of Gamaliel. Pelatiah Pelatiah (Hebrew: פלטיהו PeLaTYaHOo "Refugee of God" Ezekiel 11:1) son of Benaiah, a prince of the people, among the 25 Ezekiel saw at the East Gate; he fell dead upon hearing the prophecy regrarding Jerusalem. Peleth Peleth, of the Tribe of Reuben, was the father of On, a participant in Korah’s rebellion against Moses according to Numbers 16:1. Pethuel Pethuel, the father of Joel, in Joel 1:1. Meaning- Revelation of God Phallu Phallu or Pallu was a son of Reuben according to Genesis 46:9, Exodus 6:14 and Numbers 26:5. He was one of the 70 souls to migrate to Egypt with Jacob. Phurah Phurah was a servant of Gideon in Judges 7. Gideon takes Phurah with him to spy on the Midianites before battle. Phuvah Phuvah or Pua was a son of Issachar according to Genesis 46:13 and Numbers 26:23. He was one of the 70 souls to migrate to Egypt with Jacob. Pildash Pildash was the son of Nahor and Milcah ( ). Pul Pul an abbreviation for the Assyrian King, Tiglath-Pileser III. Pul attacked Israel in the reign of Menahem and extracted tribute. II Kings 15:19 Putiel Putiel was the father of Eleazar's wife according to Exodus 6:25. According to Rashi this was another name of Jethro. R Raamiah Raamiah ("thunder of the Lord") is one of the princes who returned from the Exile (Neh. 7:7). He is also called Reelaiah in Ezra 2:2. Rabmag Rabmag is the name of two figures in the Bible: # The Assyrian "Rab-mugi" — a "chief physician" who was attached to the king of Babylon (Jeremiah 39:3,13). # The title of one of Sennacherib's officers sent with messages to Hezekiah and the people of Jerusalem demanding the surrender of the city. He was accompanied by a "great army;" but his mission was unsuccessful (II Kings 18:17-19:13 and Isaiah 36:12-37:13). Rephaiah Rephaiah, a descendant of David was the father of Arnan and the son of Jeshaiah. Raphu Raphu of the house of Benjamin was the father of Palti, a scout sent to Canaan prior to the crossing of the Jordan River according to Numbers 13:9. Reba Reba was one of five Midianite kings killed during the time of Moses by an Israelite expedition led by Phinehas, son of Eleazar according to Numbers 31:8 and Joshua 13:21. Rekem Rekem was one of five Midianite kings killed during the time of Moses by an Israelite expedition led by Phinehas, son of Eleazar according to Numbers 31:8 and Joshua 13:21. Rephael In , Rephael ( ) was one of Shemaiah's sons. He and his brethren, on account of their "strength for service," formed one of the divisions of the temple porters. Rezon According to I Kings 11:23- Rezon (Hebrew: רזון ReZON "Thinness") became regent in Damascus and was an adversary of Solomon. Ribai Ribai, a Benjamite of Gibeah, was the father of Ittai, one of King David's Warriors (2 Samuel 23:29, 1 Chronicles 11:31). Rosh Hebrew: ראש R'oSh "Head" Rosh is the seventh of the ten sons of Benjamin named in Genesis . A nation named Rosh is also mentioned in Ezekiel 38:2-3; 39:1 "Son of man, set your face toward Gog, the land of Magog, the prince of Rosh, Meshech, and Tubal; and prophesy concerning him." Also in a variant reading of Isaiah 66:19 (MT) and the Septuagint Jeremiah 32:23.For a discussion on the controversial grammar behind rendering Rosh as a national name, see Jon Ruthven, The Prophecy That Is Shaping History (Fairfax, VA: Xulon Press, 2003), 21-25. On its historical geography, see pp. 55-116. PDF S Sabtah Sabtah was a son of Cush according to Genesis 10:7, 1 Chronicles 1:9. Sabtechah Sabtechah was a son of Cush according to Genesis 10:7, 1 Chronicles 1:9. Sachar Sachar was the name of two individuals mentioned in the Bible: * One of David's heroes 1 Chronicles 11:35; also called Sharar 2 Samuel 23:33. * A son of Obed-edom the Gittite, and a temple porter 1 Chronicles 26:4. Salu Salu, of the house of Simeon, was the father of Zimri who was involved in the Heresy of Peor according to Numbers 25:14. Seba Seba was a son of Cush according to Genesis 10:7, 1 Chronicles 1:9. Segub Segub (Hebrew שגוב SGOoV “He has revealed Himself as exalted” or “He has protected.”www.studylight.org › Dictionaries › Holman Bible Dictionary) was the youngest son of King AhabI Kings 16:34 Sered Sered was a son of Zebulun according to Genesis 46:14 and Numbers 26:26. He was one of the 70 souls to migrate to Egypt with Jacob. Sethur Sethur, the son of Michael of the house of Asher, was a scout sent to Canaan prior to the crossing of the Jordan River according to Numbers 13:13. Shabbethai Shabbethai, a Levite who helped Ezra in the matter of the foreign marriages ( ), probably the one present at Ezra's reading of the law ( ), and possibly the Levite chief and overseer ( ). The name might mean "one born on Sabbath", but more probably is a modification of the ethnic Zephathi (Zephathite), from Zarephathi (Zarephathite). Meshullam and Jozabad, with which Shabbethai's name is combined, both originate in ethnic names. (Encyclopaedia Biblica) Shaharaim Shaharaim, a member of the house of Benjamin. He had three wives, Hushim, Baara, and Hodesh, according to 1 Chronicles 8:8-9. Shammua Shammua, the son of Zaccur of the house of Reuben, was a scout sent to Canaan prior to the crossing of the Jordan River according to Numbers 13:4. Shaphat Shaphat, the son of Hori of the house of Simeon, was a scout sent to Canaan prior to the crossing of the Jordan River according to Numbers 13:5. Also the name of one of King David's sons by Bathsheba. Sharar also known as shararer jat Shearjashub Shearjashub, the first-mentioned son of Isaiah according to Isaiah 7:3. His name means "the remnant shall return" and was prophetic; offering hope to the people of Israel, that although they were going to be sent into exile, and their temple destroyed, God remained faithful and would deliverance "a remnant" from Babylon and bring them back to their land. Sheconiah Sheconiah was a descendant of David, father of Shemaiah, and son of Obadiah. Shechem Shechem was the name of two individuals mentioned in the Bible: *A prince of Shechem who defiled Dinah according to Genesis 34 *A son of Manasseh according to Numbers 26:31, Joshua 17:2, and 1 Chronicles 7:19. Shedeur Shedeur was a member of the house of Reuben according to Numbers 1:5. He was the father of Elizur. Shelemiah Shelemiah (Hebrew: שלמיהו Shelem-Yahu "God Provides") the son of Abdeel, along with two others, was commanded by king Jehoiakim to arrest Baruch the scribe and Jeremiah the prophet. Jeremiah 36:25 Shelomi Shelomi was the father of Ahihud, a prince of the Tribe of Asher. (Num. 34:27). Shelumiel Shelumiel (Hebrew: שלמיאל) was a son of Zurishaddai and a prince of the house of Simeon according to Numbers 1:6. Shelomith Shelomith was a daughter of Dibri of the house of Dan according to Leviticus 24:11, married to an Egyptian. Her son was stoned to death for blasphemy. Shemaiah (Hebrew: שמעיהו SheMa`YaHOo, which means "Hear God") * Shemaiah the Nehelamite, "a leader in Babylonia, who had written to Zephaniah the son of Maaseiah in Jerusalem, appointing him overseer of the temple in Jerusalem and rebuking him for not imprisoning Jermeiah." The Interpreter's Bible,Volume V, page 1020 cf. Jeremiah 29:24-32 * Shemaiah the father of Neariah, and the son of Sheconiah Shemeber Shemeber is the king of Zeboiim in Genesis 14 who joins other Canaanite city kings in rebelling against Chedorlaomer. Shemer Shemer (Hebrew: שמר SheMeR "Guardian") was the man from whom Omri, King of Israel, bought Samaria.I Kings 16:24 Shemida Shemida was a son of Manasseh according to Numbers 26:32, Joshua 17:2, and 1 Chronicles 7:19. Shemuel Shemuel Prince of the tribe of Simeon; one of those appointed by Moses to superintend the division of Canaan amongst the tribe (Num. 34:20). Shephatiah Shephatiah (Hebrew שפטיה "God is my judge") is the name of at least two Hebrew Bible men: * Shephatiah the son of David and Abital, David's fifth son, according to II Samuel 3:4. * Shephatiah the son of Mattan (Jeremiah 38:1) who was among the officers who denounced Jeremiah to king Zedekiah. Shillem Shillem was a son of Naphtali according to Genesis 46:24 and Numbers 26:49. He was one of the 70 souls to migrate to Egypt with Jacob. Shimeah Shimeah or Shammah was a third son of Jesse, a brother of David (1 Samuel 16:9}, and the father of Jonadab (2 Samuel 13:3). Shimi Shimi was a son of Gershon of the house of Levi according to Exodus 6:17. He was born in Egypt. Shimron Shimron was a son of Issachar according to Genesis 46:13, Numbers 26:24 and 1 Chronicles 7:1. He was one of the 70 souls to migrate to Egypt with Jacob. Shimshai Shimshai was a scribe who was represented the peoples listed in Ezra 4:9-10 in a letter to King Artaxerxes. Shinab Shinab is the king of Admah in Genesis 14 who joins other Canaanite city kings in rebelling against Chedorlaomer. Shiphtan Shiphtan was the father of Kemuel, a prince of the Tribe of Ephraim. (Num. 34:24). Shisha Shisha (Hebrew - שישא) was the father of Elihoreph and Ahijah, who were secretaries to King Solomon. 1 Kings 4:3. Shobal Shobal was a Horite chief in the hill country of Seir during the days of Esau. He was a son of Seir the Horite, and his sons were Alvas, Manahath, Ebal, Shepho and Onam. He is mentioned in . Shuni Shuni was a son of Gad according to Genesis 46:16 and Numbers 26:15. He was one of the 70 souls to migrate to Egypt with Jacob. Shuthelah Shuthelah was a son of Ephraim according to Numbers 26:35 and 1 Chronicles 7:20. Sodi Sodi of the house of Zebulun was the father of Gaddiel, a scout sent to Canaan prior to the crossing of the Jordan River according to Numbers 13:10. Susi Susi of the house of Manasseh was the father of Gaddi, a scout sent to Canaan prior to the crossing of the Jordan River according to Numbers 13:11. T Tahan Tahan was a son of Ephraim according to Numbers 26:35 and 1 Chronicles 7:25. Taphath Taphath (Hebrew טפת, "Drop") was a daughter of Solomon and wife of one of her father's twelve regional administrators, the son of Abinadab (First Kings 4:11). Tola Tola ( ) was the name of two individuals mentioned in the Bible: *A son of Issachar according to Genesis 46:13, Numbers 26:23 and 1 Chronicles 7:1. He was one of the 70 souls to migrate to Egypt with Jacob. * Tola (Judge of Israel), one of the judges of Israel. Tryphosa Tryphosa was a Christian mentioned in with other saints to whom Paul the apostle sent greetings and salutations. U Uel In : "Of the sons of Bani; Maadai, Amram, and Uel." Uri Uri is mentioned 7 times, 6 of which indicate that another figure is the "son of Uri". The meaning of the name in English is "my light", "my flame" or "illumination". * Uri (Hebrew: אוּרִי) is mentioned in Exodus 31 and 1 Chronicles 2 as a member of the Tribe of Judah. He is the son of Hur (Hebrew:חור) and the father of Bezalel (Hebrew:בצלאל). * Another Uri (Hebrew: אווּרִי), a porter, is mentioned in Ezra 10 as one of those who have taken "strange wives." Uriah ben Shemaiah Uriah ben Shemaiah is mentioned in Jeremiah 26:20-23 as a minor prophet from Kiriath-Jearim who 'spoke in the name of the Lord against this city and nation just as Jeremiah did'. King Jehoiakim heard about his activities, and tried to kill him, but Uriah fled to Egypt 'in terror'. Elnathan son of Achbor was sent to return him, and Jehoiakim had him killed when he was brought back to Judah. Urijah Urijah (Hebrew: אוריה '' 'OoRiYaH'' "God is my light") a priest in the time of King Ahaz of Judah, built an altar at the temple in Jerusalem on the Damascene model for Tiglathpileser, king of Assyria. II Kings 16:10-16 V Vaniah Vaniah, meaning nourishment, or weapons, of the Lord; one of many sons of Bani named in Ezra 10:36. Vophsi Vophsi of the house of Naphtali was the father of Nahbi, a scout sent to Canaan prior to the crossing of the Jordan River according to Numbers 13:14. Z Zaavan Zaavan (za'-a-van or za'-awan) ("terror, trembling"), son of Ezer, was a Horite chief in the Land of Edom. ( , ) Zabad Zabad is the name of seven men in the Hebrew Bible. Zabad means gift or endowment. *In 1 Chronicles 2:36-37, Zabad is a member of the Tribe of Judah, the family of Hezron and the house of Jahahmeel. He was the son of Nathan and the father of Ephlal. *In 1 Chronicles 7:21, Zabad is an Ephraimite of the family of Shuthelah. He was the son of Tanath and the father of Suthelah. *In 1 Chronicles 11:41, Zabad is one of King David's mighty men. He is the son of Ahlai. *In 2 Chronicles 24:26, Zabad is one of two servants of King Joash who kill him in his bed. He is the son of Shimeath, an Amonite woman. In 2 Kings 12:21 this same man seems to be called Jozachar ( ; ). His fellow conspirator is Jehozabad ( ; ), the son of Shomer ( ; ). *In Ezra 10:27,33,34, three men named Zabad are listed as having taken foreign wives, whom Ezra persuades them to send away. Zabdi Zabdi, son of Zerah, of the Tribe of Judah, was the father of Carmi and the grandfather of Achan, according to Joshua 7:1. He was present at the Battle of Jericho. Zabud Zabud (Hebrew - זבוד, zābud, meaning “endowed.”Holman Bible Dictionary), son of Nathan, a priest and friend of King Solomon, according to 1 Kings 4:5. Zaccur Zaccur of the house of Reuben was the father of Shammua, a scout sent to Canaan prior to the crossing of the Jordan River according to Numbers 13:4. Zedekiah Hebrew: צדקיה TseDQiYaH or צדקיהו TsidqiYahoo "God Justifies Me" * Zedekiah, King of Judah * Zedekiah, son of Chenaanah, a false prophet in the time of Kings Jehoshaphat and AhabI Kings 22:11 * Zedekiah, son of Maaseiah, who, according to Jeremiah 29:21, was a false prophet.The New Jerome Biblical Commentary, 1991, pp. 287-288 *'Zedekiah' the son of Hananiah, one of the princes to whom Michaiah told of Jeremiah's prophecy - Jeremiah 36:12 Zephaniah Zehaniah (Hebrew צפניה, pronounced TsePhNiYaH, which means "My God conceals me", was the name of at least two people in the Bible: * Zephaniah the prophet (q.v.) * Zephaniah the son of Maaseiah the priest in Jeremiah 29:25. A member of the deputation sent by King Zedekiah to Jeremiah (Jeremiah 21:1; 37:3). "He is probably the same Zephaniah who is called 'the second priest' in 52:24 ... and was among those executed after the capture of Jerusalem in 587 B.C. In the present situation he is overseer of the temple (vs. 26), occupying the position which had been held earlier by Pashur, who had put Jeremiah in stocks..." The Interpreter's Bible, 1951, volume V, page 1021 Zephon See Ziphion. Zerah See Zohar. Zeror Zeror, son of Bechorath, of the tribe of Benjamin, was the great-grandfather of King Saul and of his commander Abner. According to Saul, his family was the least of the tribe of Benjamin. (1 Samuel 9) Zichri Zichri was a son of Izhar of the house of Levi according to Exodus 6:21, born in Egypt. He was a nephew of Amram and a cousin of Aaron, Miriam, and Moses. Zidkijah Zidkijah is mentioned in chapter 10 of Nehemiah. Zillah In Zillah is a wife of Lamech and the mother of Tubalcain and Naamah. Ziphah In , Ziphah (zī´fe) is mentioned as a son of Jehaleleel, a descendant of Judah. Ziphion Ziphion or Zephon is a son of Gad ( ), and was the progenitor of the Zephonites ( ). There may be a connection with the angel Zephon. Zithri In , Zithri ("the Lord protects"), a Levite, was the son of Uzziel. Ziza Ziza (or Zizah) was a Gershonite, the second son of Shimei (1 Chronicles 23:10-11). The spelling is according to the Septuagint; most Hebrew manuscripts have Zina.See New International Version, footnote. Zobebah Zobebah (also known as Hazzobebah)E.g. New International Version. was a son of Koz (1 Chronicles 4:8). Zohar Zohar or Zerah was a son of Simeon according to Genesis 46:10, Exodus 6:15, and Numbers 26:13.See Shlomo ben Aderet: (responsa i., No. 12; quoted in the Jewish Encyclopedia): "one of the sons of Simeon is called Zohar in Gen. xlvi. 10 and Ex. vi. 15, and Zerah in Num. xxvi. 13, but since both names signify 'magnificent,' the double nomenclature is explained." He was one of the 70 souls to migrate to Egypt with Jacob. Zuar Zuar was a member of the house of Issachar according to Numbers 1:8. He was the father of Nethaneel. Zuriel Zuriel ("My Rock is God") was the son of Abihail ( ). A Levite, Zuriel was chief prince of the Merarites at the time of the Exodus. Zurishaddai In , Zurishaddai ("Shaddai is my rock") was the father of Shelumiel, the prince of the Tribe of Simeon. He is mentioned in this context five times in the Book of Numbers. See also *List of biblical names *List of burial places of biblical figures *List of major biblical figures *List of minor biblical tribes References Category:Hebrew Bible people Minor figures